Wedding Embarrassment
by CherryBlossomsLove03
Summary: It was Hinata and Naruto's special day. A day that was about them but everyone planned a big surprise for Sasuke and I. God this won't go well.


**This popped into me head and I have yet to read a fan fiction with anything similar to this so I just had to write this down. **

**I know a lot of people are waiting for me to update "I was her" and I trying to do that as soon as possible. I don't want it to be typical, cliché, and over done. Plus I want to make the chapters as long as I possibly can for you. I will try to have a new chapter up by July 15.**

Midnight locks swayed back and forth as my friend Hinata dance with her new husband, Naruto. She is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen and the couple could not be more right for each other.

I stood on the sideline as I watched the couple share their first dance together as husband and wife. Only hours ago they had been joined forever by the law and now we were celebrating at their joining at the reception.

Soon the song ended and the rest of the bridal party had appeared on the dance floor. We paired up with our partner for the wedding and dance to a slow beat song. Sasuke, Naruto's best man, was dancing with Tenten, Hinata's maid of honor. I was dancing with Neji-sama, and Ino was with Shikamaru.

The dance ended in minutes and the dance floor was open to everyone. I sat in my seat and watched as Naruto and Hinata danced to Nickelback's 'Rockstar'. They are so cute together!

"Forehead why don't you come dancing!" yelled my annoying best friend.

"Pig you know I am not much of a dancer." I told her as I sipped on my glass of champagne. She huffed and walked off leaving me to myself and my thoughts.

I still was watching the silly male blonde trying to dance with his shy little princess, which was quite interesting to watch, when I felt a cool hand touch my bare shoulder.

"What is it that you want Sasuke?" I asked without even looking over my shoulder.

"The female blonde and the Dobe wouldn't leave me alone till I convinced you to dance at least once."

"Tell her she can go 'F' herself." He simply chuckled and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the dance floor. I quickly downed the rest of my champagne and reluctantly followed him.

Just as we got on the dance floor the Cha-cha Slide, the only song I feel even slightly comfortable to dance to. We all lined up in several rows and began. It was funny watching Naruto tripping over his own trying to keep up with the song.

"_Hands on your knees! Hands on your knees!"_

I put my hands on my knees and start popping out my booty just like Ino taught me the last time I got drunk when we went clubbing. I started laughing at Naruto who just stood there with his hands on his knees without moving an inch, confused as to what we are supposed to do.

The dance continued on for a little more when the song got to the part about going low Naruto dropped to the floor and sat as me and the girls did what, again, Ino showed us to do. Quickly the song ended and went back to my table.

Before I got back Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the dance floor once again.

"Hey! You said I only had to dance once!"

"After that little display you are definitely dancing again." His famous smirk written on his face. His cheeks were also a little pink and I knew it wasn't from his statement.

"Oh god you're drunk!"

"Not drunk just buzzed"

"And how is that any better?" He ignored my question and continued to pull me to the dance floor. As soon as we reached the sleek floor he pulled me up against him and started moving to the beat.

After about four songs I finally convinced Sasuke to let me get off of the dance floor. I sat at my table and continued to watch the dancing people.

Hours later Hinata appeared on stage and took the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. Now it's time for one of the best events of the night. T-the removal of t-the g-ga-garter and the bouquet. Everyone hooped and hollered at Hinata's reddened face.

A chair was placed in the middle of the dance floor and Hinata took a seat in it. Naruto came up to her grinning from ear to ear. He positioned himself on her lap and started grinding up against her to the beat of the music that played in the background. Her face was redder than anything I have ever seen at what her husband was doing.

Still grinding against her he slowly took off his jacket and started swinging it over his head. He slowly slid off of her lap and positioned himself on the floor in front of the blushing, literally, bride. He lifted up her dress slightly and stuck his head under the petticoat. At this point Hinata looked like she was about to faint as Naruto pulled off the garter slowly with his teeth.

After what seemed like ten minutes the garter was finally off. Hinata, with the help of me and Tenten, got up on the stage once again and announce that it was time to throw the bouquet. All the single girls, including myself, appeared behind Hinata.

"3…2….1!" she threw the bouquet behind her and all the girls parted, leaving me on the dance floor alone thus meaning I caught it.

"Hey! You guys planned this! What are you up too?"

The ignored me as they went back to their chairs with huge grins on their painted faces. I groaned as I knew that they had something in store for me.

Naruto jumped up on the stage and had announced that it was time for the catching of the garter.

The men formed a crowd on the dance floor as Naruto was about to shoot the garter in the air. I was standing off to the sidelines not very far from the crowd knowing that I would have to go back up there once the garter was caught.

In a swift motion the garter was shooting through the air and landed in the hands of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. So this is what they were planning. They are so going to die tomorrow!

The crowd dispersed as I sat in the lone chair on the dance floor like Hinata had done only minutes before with a frown on my face. Sasuke approached me with a perverted smirk on his.

He took the garter in his mouth and slowly slid it onto my leg. After only getting up to mid shin he had to lift my dress and copied what Naruto had done. The whole crowed was cheering him on and being louder than they had been with Naruto.

He slid the damned thing higher and higher up my leg ever so slowly purposely teasing me. Once he got to my thigh his teeth left the garter and began nipping and licking the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I thought that was bad but then he brushed his lips over my panty covered flower.

I squeaked loudly and fell off of the chair thankfully removing the pervert from my dress.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are so dead!"

"Aww is little Sakura-chan all bothered and hot from my little performance?"

"N-no!"

"HA! I CAUGHT IT ALL ON VIDEO!" screamed Naruto in the background. Oh god, they are never going to let me live this down.

I was about to get up and beat the crap out of Naruto but the pervert grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the reception hall.

"No you don't, me and you are going back to my apartment to have a little party of our own."

"No I a-" my sentence was cut off my a pair of soft, warm lips. At first it was slow and sweet and then it turned into a battle of the tongues as he threw me up against his car. It became very heated and I couldn't take it anymore

"O-ok, le-lets g-go."

And that is how me and the human ice box got together and everything was caught on tape, even our make out session in the parking lot.

Its weird how the most awkward and embarrassing moments can bring to people together.

**And done! I did this all in one sitting And I am really proud of it**

**If there are any specific fan fictions one-shot or not let me know I will try to meet your request.**

**Read and Review :p **


End file.
